The present disclosure relates to a touch detection circuit and a touch detection method that are used in a touch panel detecting an object that is in contact with or in proximity to the touch panel, and to an electronic apparatus provided with such a touch detection circuit.
In recent years, a touch panel is mounted on various electronic apparatuses such as mobile information terminals including smartphones, portable game machines, and personal computers. In such electronic apparatuses, since a keyboard, buttons, and the like used so far become unnecessary, it is possible to downsize the apparatuses. In addition, various distinctive user interfaces unique for the touch panel have been developed, which allows users to perform information input and operation more intuitively. Accordingly, importance of the touch panel as a user interface is further increased.
In such a touch panel, a touch detection signal corresponding to a proximity state of an object (an external proximity object) that is in contact with or is in proximity to the touch panel and a predetermined threshold are compared to determine a region (a touch region) where touch event is performed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-69066, a touch detection device that compares a detection intensity value according to the external proximity object with a plurality of predetermined thresholds is disclosed.